With respect to, for example, online purchasing and other transactions of information, an emerging area of focus is decision-making through improved customer experience. For example, while buying clothes online, an online image provides minimal information to judge the quality of the cloth (smooth or rough, texture, etc.). In general, it is necessary to directly touch a product in order to gauge product quality and texture.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for enabling a user in an online environment to determine product qualities normally judged by direct contact with the product.